Classrooms
by fortheloveofshakespeare
Summary: He can make her feel in a way she's never felt, but her family thinks he's scum. It doesn't matter who Rose chooses, she will end up heartbroken either way, and there is nothing more dangerous than Rose Weasley when she is upset.
1. Chapter 1: Charms Classroom

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own the characters, the Hogwarts idea or anything that an avid HP fan would recognize. All that belongs to JKR and whoever else. I only own the things you don't recognize...**

* * *

><p>The classroom was quiet; faint echoes of loud first-years the only noise reaching it. She flicked her wand one more time at the pieces of paper, smiling when they finally stood up and began dancing a complicated waltz pattern. She flicked the counter spell at them and shoved them in her bag quickly, she was hungry. She turned and hurried towards the door, hoping there would still be some mashed potatoes left when she got there. She was almost at the door, trying to get her bag to close when she walked smack into him. He was obviously coming in to work on some charm, just as she had been.<p>

"Watch i– Oh, Rosie." His tone softened noticeably as he realized it was her, but a smirk grew on his face. "What do you have now, Rosie?" His tone was hinting at seduction, like always.

"It's lunch time, Malfoy." He couldn't know that her heart had begun pounding as soon as she saw him. Could he?

"Perfect. No one will miss us." He placed a hand confidently on her waist. She fought with her face, trying desperately to keep it in a disapproving line. But she couldn't quite control the blush that began creeping up her cheeks, damn Weasley genes."You like this, admit it." He was so bloody confident. Of course, he did this to all the girls, didn't he? Maybe not. Maybe he thought of her differently? She had to stop thinking like this. He was a jerk, just like his father had been, even if he did make her stomach flutter every time she thought of him. Oh, why did he have to be such a jerk?

"Shove off, Malfoy." But her voice was shaking slightly as she said it, and she made no move to get away from him. His hand moved more to her back, pulling her closer. She was blushing furiously now, unable to stop herself.

"Oh you don't mean that do you, Rosie?" He grinned at her blush, pulling her even closer. They were barely an inch away now. She put her hands against his chest, hoping that she could push him away before he got any closer. She opened her mouth to say that yes she did mean that, but her body betrayed her. As he pulled her closer and closer, that grin still on his face, her hands moved up and around his neck. He moved his other hand, and now he had his arms wrapped around her waist, dipping slightly in the back. He looked into her eyes, still grinning, and finally bridged the gap. She didn't know what she had been expecting. But this was probably close to it. His mouth came over her bottom lip, gently at first, but quickly turning fierce. Her already open mouth was all too willing to grant his tongue entrance and let it explore. Her hands were hooked tightly around his neck, her bag having fallen from her shoulder at some point during the exchange. One of her hands pulled his head down to hers. Their bodies were touching, moving almost as one. His hips pressed against hers, his stomach and chest expanding in time with hers. His arms around her waist felt like fire. She allowed him to kiss her jaw, returning, before she could catch her breath, to her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - This is the first one shot in my other story A Series of Kisses<strong>

**Should it be rated M?**

**R&R  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Hallways

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that an avid HP fan would recognize!**

* * *

><p><em><span>With Albus<span>_

"Rose? Rose? Where are you?" Albus needed his cousins help. She had promised to do, er, go over his potions essay for him, and now she was nowhere to be found. Al was checking every single classroom he passed in an attempt to find her. He turned into the classroom at the end of the hall, and stopped in his tracks, almost gagging.

Scorpius Malfoy was busy snogging one of his girls. She was pressed against the wall, and Scorpius was covering her body with his. He glanced around the room quickly before turning his back.

He was two steps down the hallway when a moan coming from the room stopped him in his tracks.

"Scorpius!" Albus could tell who it was even though her voice was filled with desire. Al turned in his tracks and was back in the room in less than a second.

_With Rose_

Malfoy had her pressed against the wall, his body covering every inch of her. Her uniform shirt had gone missing at some point, and she was left in her rather see-through tank top and black bra. He had one hand propping her neck up. The other hand had lifted up her skirt and come to rest on her lower back. She could feel the cold stone through her underwear, but the heat from Scorpiu– Malfoy's body was enough to dispel it.

He was kissing his way from her ear along her jaw and down her neck. The hand propping her neck up moved to the bottom layer of her hair. He grabbed a clump of it and pulled her head back for better access to her neck. Rose couldn't help but moan and shiver as his lips moved closer to the top of her tank-top. The hand on her back moved under her shirt, sliding confidently up her side.

His hand stopped moving upwards just under her bra as his lips reached the top of her shirt. Rose felt herself moan his name, his first name, as his teeth grazed her shirt. Rose ran her nails up his back harshly, and heard him moan her name in response. At the same time she heard him shout her name. No, that couldn't be right. How could he moan and shout her name at the exact same time? In two different voices? Coming from two different places? Before she could piece together her distracted thoughts, his heat was gone from her body.

"Scorpi–" Rose began to question as she opened her eyes and saw him across the room from her.

"What the hell, Rose!" Her eyes turned toward Albus yelling at her from the door. His wand was raised and he had obviously just used it on Malfoy.

"Albus? Why are you–"Al cut her off again

"I can't believe, Rose. Him? Of all people to be, to be–"

"What? Cat got your tongue, Potter?" Scorpius had regained his balance and started coming towards Al as he spoke "Can't believe that your dear cousin was in a classroom snogging me? That your dear cousin would ever go near me? That she wants me? That she would–"

"My cousin could never want you! She's the smartest in our grade, you seriously think that she would ever go near scum like you?" By this point Scorpius had his wand out, and he was backing Albus into the hallway. Rose followed them horrified and fuming.

"Don't talk for me! I can talk for myself, thank you very much!" she knew that their raised voices would bring a crowd from the great hall soon, but she couldn't contain herself.

"What, but he can talk for you? He can stand there and lie to my face by saying that you want him. I wont stand for it!" the boys were circling off by now, and James had been drawn by the voices.

"What is this all about? Rose, what the fuck happened?"

"Well, James, Rose and this scum were just, just..." Albus spoke for Rose again.

"I believe you were going to say snogging. We were snogging in the classroom, and we would have been fine if you hadn't come in." Rose marvelled at how Scorpius could stay so calm and collected when he had two Potter boys threatening were bad usually, but this was taking it to a whole new level. Even if Scorpius wasn't part of their group, they were being insufferable gits.

A huge crowd had gathered by that point, and Rose saw Hugo standing near the front. Albus, James and Scorpius threw insults back and forth, while Rose attempted furiously to get her say in. Hugo, finally realizing what had happened, leaped forward.

In less than a second, Scorpius was on the floor, and Hugo had his fist raised to hit him again. James and Al stood shocked for a moment before jumping to pull Hugo away. They tugged him back in front of Rose, forming a wall between her and Scorpius. Rose tried to walk around her relatives to Scorpius, but Albus seemed to sense her moving, and put out an arm to stop her. Scorpius was already up, blood dribbling slowly from his nose. There was a moment where the boys glared at one another, Rose looking helplessly at Scorpius, and then the Potter/Weasly group turned and marched away, Albus tugging Rose along behind.

Rose struggled free of him as they were making their way through the crowd. She was halfway back to Scorpius, ignoring her relatives calling her name, when Scorpius caught her eye. Rose stopped in her tracks. On one side she had her family, calling her back to them, shocked she had even gone near Malfoy. On the other side there was Scorpius, hurt, but defiant. Scorpius, who could stay calm while being shouted at by her relatives, and turn her blood to fire with a single look.

Scorpius' gaze on her was upset, hopeful, and calculating. Rose took another step towards him, knowing that with each step she lost someone in her family. Rose turned back to look at her family, making her final decision, but when she turned back to Scorpius, he spoke.

"Apparently I'm just a snogging partner to you. Don't worry, I wont gt in the way of your little family scenario. You're not even that good." His voice was full of venom, but Rose could see through it. She could always tell when he was upset. She knew that as soon as no one was around, he would bruise his knuckles on a wall. While it might seem macho, she knew he was just hurt. Despite that, Rose played along. She couldn't be spoken to like that without rising to the fight.

"Fine. I don't care. You're just some dirty scumbag, I don't know why i ever even went near you. Oh, and, by the way, I was imagining you were someone else! You could never make me feel like that!" Rose threw the words at his back before turning on her heel and marching straight past her gawking male relatives. Boys were idiots.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So is this worth continuing? As we know there is nothing worse than an upset Rose, and Rose is VERY upset! Anyway, hope it was okay.. more coming as soon as I'm done exams :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Passageways

**Disclaimer: Same as before.. same for all the next chapters.**

_Previously: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy caught snogging in the charms classroom. Albus, Hugo and James, who think Malfoy is scum, get in a fight with him. Rose is forced to chose between her family or Scorpius. But Scorpius, hurt, tells her to get lost. Rose storms off, upset._

* * *

><p><em><span>With Rose<span>_

Rose sat down huffily at the Gryffindor table. All around her people were whispering and pointing, apparently the news had already spread through the school. After several moments of attempting to eat her mashed potatoes and ignore the gossiping students, Rose slammed her fork down and left the room. The silence that had descended when she got up was replaced with loud chatter as soon as she was out of sight.

Rose was almost running by the time she came to a secret passageway. Tearing open the tapestry that concealed the long, dark corridor, she fell forward and lay curled up where she had landed, sobbing her heart out.

It wasn't so much that she was in love with the scumbag, no, she wasn't in love with him at all. It was simply that she had fallen prey to one of his tricks. One moment he had been flirting, and she had dared hope that he might like her back. The next moment they had been snogging, moaning each others names, and she was sure he felt something towards her.

But, minutes later, he had been cursing her and telling her that he had just been faking everything. She knew he was a trickster, and she had always been careful not to fall into one of his traps. This time, however, she had leapt at him with open arms, and he had pretended to catch her, only to drop her seconds later.

Slowly, she got to her feet, tears still streaming down her face. But as she brushed herself off, her tears began to slow, and her heart filled with anger. That bastard would pay for what he had done. There was no way he was getting away unscathed when her heart had been shredded.

Performing several quick charms to cover up the fact that she had just been crying, Rose prepared to leave. She was about to push aside the tapestry and head to next class when she felt arms closing around her waist, pulling her flush against someone's hard chest.

_With Scorpius_

He hadn't even bothered to go to the dining hall. His nose was still steadily dripping blood, and he knew that if he showed his face to any Gryffindor he was sure to get another thorough beating. He had no intention of fighting back when he knew he deserved to be hit. Slowly he made his way to the infirmary. He could fix his nose himself, but he simply couldn't be bothered.

He was a floor away when he heard people approaching from around the corner. It took him a moment to register the voices and realize who it was before he dove behind a tapestry that he knew to conceal a secret passageway.

"I can't believe that prick! Who just goes around snogging girls and then telling them to get lost?" That was Fred, obviously not realizing that Scorpius cared about Rose.

"I can't believe that she would actually snog him! I mean, why would she even go near the fucking bastard?" That was Albus, he had been there and must have heard Rose moaning Scorpius' name.

"She probably didn't have a choice! I bet he forced himself on her!" That was Hugo, probably the most aggressively protective of Rose.

"I bet you're right, but then why would Rose want to help him? You saw how she tried to get to him when we were leaving, before he pushed her away." That was Fred again, he and Hugo seemed only to be capable of thinking the worst of Scorpius.

"You know, he always did seem to think that he was better than us, from the first time we met him. Maybe he was just using Rose to get to us. I mean, no offence to her, but it's Rose. She's just a kid." James seemed convinced he was right, and Scorpius had to resist the urge to jump out and tackle him.

It was four against one, and he knew that wouldn't go well. Still, how James could say that about his own cousin was beyond Scorpius. Rose was the most beautiful, most mature, and smartest girl in his grade.

The voices slowly moved away, but Scorpius stayed where he was, not wanting to face the rest of the school. He liked Rose, that much he knew. But she had chosen her family over him, and that was an insult he refused to take. There was no way that he could ever take that lying down.

He would change her mind. She would see that he cared about her, and that she cared about him to. She would see that she could be different from her family. He had to make her see, even if it meant more broken noses. Slowly he lifted his wand and fixed his nose, cleaning up the blood with a second spell. Now all he could do was wait for the bell to ring.

It had been less than two minutes when a shape fell through the tapestry and he caught a glimpse of flaming red hair. He backed away before she could see him, careful not to make a sound, although her sobs would most likely have covered up any noise.

He retreated further down the passageway and sat down to wait for Rose to calm herself. It must have been five minutes before she slowly stood. From her stance and the way she determinedly fixed her clothes, he could tell that she was mad.

Most likely she was mad at him, and he swallowed sadly at the though. The idea that she would go around the school hating him made his throat dry up. She was getting ready to go when he decided that he couldn't stand it if she left without him saying anything. She had reached out to pull the tapestry open when he ran forward and grabbed her waist, pulling her back.

_With Rose_

Her first instinct was to kick and fight back, but when whoever it was that was holding her didn't even flinch, she stopped. Slowly she was turned around to face her attacker. For the second time that day, Rose found herself in the arms of Scorpius Malfoy.

She could already feel her heart beat picking up, and she cursed him silently for having that effect on her. On the outside, however, she conveyed her anger at him.

"What the hell, Malfoy! Let go of me." Rose allowed her face to contort into a cruel sneer, and was rewarded with a hurt look from Scorpius. Not that he would know how much it hurt her to see him hurt. It was payback time.

"Rose, I'm sorry, but you walked away from me, and told the whole school that I suck at snogging. How do you expect me to feel?" He refused to move his arms from around her waist, and despite her harsh tone, she didn't seem to mind.

"I don't know how this is suppose to make me take that back, you prick! Raping me in a secret passageway is not my idea of a good snog session. So why don't you just get the hell away from me!" With that she broke away from him and turned once again towards the door.

"Stop, God damn it, stop! You wont even give me a chance to prove what I can do. To remind you of what it felt like to have my lips on yours." and without thinking, Scorpius grabbed her arm and spun her around, pulling her towards him in one quick movement.

Then his lips were on hers, and despite herself, Rose could barely stay standing. His hands pulling her hips against his, and his tongue gently tickling her lips. She felt her lips open hungrily at the touch, wanting more.

But as she felt him smiling against her she remembered his sneering voice telling her to go back to her family. Even as she remembered the hurt in his eyes she shoved the thought aside. What he had said stung, and snogging him in secret was not the kind of payback she had in mind.

Biting hard on his lip was all she could think of to get him to pull away. As soon as his hands weren't on her she could think plainly about how much of a bastard he was. Curling her hand into a fist she punched him as hard as she could in the jaw.

"If all you want is to snog me senseless when no one else is around, forget it. I will go back to my family. At least they will spend time with me in public. But just so you know, I will never be your secret 'friend'!" and with that she marched out of the passageway, leaving him standing flabbergast, clutching his aching jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Pretty proud of this chapter.. anyone agree? Disagree?<strong>

**Hopefully I'll get the next chapter done sometime soon :) Reviews would make me finish it sooner...**


	4. Chapter 4: Plans in the Library

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own the things that an avid harry potter fan doesn't recognize.. the rest is JKR's.**

* * *

><p>Rose and Scorpius weren't talking. It wasn't as though they were usually chatty, but their blatant ignoring and avoiding of each other had become plain to everyone, and most people were finding it awkward.<p>

Albus, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier. He spent every second that he was with Rose beaming. He hadn't told her of their plan to get Scorpius back; he knew she wouldn't like it. But whenever he could, he was planning all the details to make sure that it would go perfectly.

James was just as happy as Albus, as were Fred and Hugo. But while they were all caught up in their plan, they didn't see the sad look in Rose's eyes. She was hurt, unable to believe that Scorpius had wanted her simply for her body. She had thought he was better than that.

So, Rose found herself studying alone in the library one night, Albus and James having just left to go and serve detentions. She sighed as she realized that she needed another book to finish her essay. Heading over to the potions section, she became lost in her thoughts.

She was brought back to reality when she walked into the very solid form of Scorpius Malfoy, the object of her thoughts. Rose felt herself falling backwards, but strong arms wrapped around her waist before she could hit the floor.

As soon as she found herself in his arms, Rose melted into him. For a moment it seemed as though Scorpius was about to release her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, stopping him. She forgot about their shouting match as soon as he looked into her eyes, and even though she had told him that she wouldn't so much as look at him anymore, she found herself stretching onto her toes and lifting her face towards his.

Rose was forgetting herself, she did not want to be Scorpius' snogging partner. She wanted so much more than that with him, it was simply that he only wanted that with her. But being this close to him was messing with her head, and before she knew it, she found herself snogging him.

His arms were around her waist, holding her up as she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. Her hands were pulling at his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it as her back slammed into a bookshelf. Her moan was swallowed by his mouth as she thrust her hips forward, begging to be closer to him.

His lustful moan seemed to snap Rose back to attention. She gasped in shock, dropping her legs from around Scorpius' waist and pushing him away from her.

"What the hell," her voice was dangerously low, "I tell you that I don't want to be your snogging partner, and you push me up against a bookshelf and start snogging me."

"You started snogging me. I just stopped you from falling over." Scorpius couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had been trying to be nice, and then she had been snogging him, and now she was angrily stalking away. She turned back around at the end of the row.

"Next time, don't touch me."

"Let you fall?" Scorpius took a step towards her, incredulous. Rose retaliated with taking a step towards him, although she liked to think it was so that they wouldn't be seen.

"Yes. Let me fall. I thought that punching you might make you stay away from me, but apparently not. Let me just see if a second try will work." with that she drew her arm back, preparing to hit him again.

Scorpius grabbed her hand before it could connect with his face. Her momentum propelled her forward, and she nearly fell into him again. Scorpius dropped her hand and put his own hands on her waist to steady her. Too late, he realized that he had just done exactly what she had told him not to do.

"I just told you; do not touch me." Rose's voice was dangerous, threatening. With her hands clenched by her sides, she looked quite menacing. Scorpius couldn't help the quickened pace of his heart.

"Rose, I don't just wan to be snogging partners with you. I want so much more than that with you. It's just, your family..."

"My family what? Don't you blame this on them. You're the one who told me to go running back to them. You're the one who insulted me in front of half the school. Don't even pretend that you want more than to just be snogging partners with me." with that she broke away from him, walking swiftly away.

"I'll prove it to you." Scorpius' final words hung in the air. Rose let them stay in her head, not sure what to think.

Rose was furious that he had even suggested her family was the problem. She knew that her family was full of idiots and pricks, but they were just trying to protect her. She wanted a relationship with Scorpius, and he had told her that he did, but immediately afterwards he had insulted her family, and then promised to prove that he wanted a relationship with her.

She decided grudgingly that she would just have to see what he could do to redeem himself.

Rose sat down at her table, realizing too late that she had forgotten to get the potions book. She was deciding how long she should wait before going back when Hugo plopped himself down beside her. His smile was too big and fake to be real, but Rose decided that he would tell her whatever it was when he felt like; there was no point in trying to pry it out of him sooner.

"Hugo, I need to grab a book; come with me?" If Hugo was with her, Scorpius couldn't very well start snogging her, or convince her that he wanted a relationship with her.

Hugo nodded and got up to go with her.

They reached the section and got Rose's book without running into Scorpius, and Rose relaxed. It was when they were walking back, chatting aimlessly, that the encounter occurred. Hugo's face hardened and Rose looked up to see who he was looking at. Scorpius stood in front of them, glancing quickly between the two.

Hugo's hands balled into fists when Scorpius looked at the two of them. Scorpius' harsh look turned into a smile as he looked at Rose, and Hugo began to turn red.

"Don't look at her." Hugo took a step in front of Rose, menacing.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked, blatantly ignoring the fuming, short ginger.

"I have to write an essay. You two can work this out later." Rose felt her mouth twitching into an apologetic smile as she sidestepped Hugo and walked around Scorpius. Hugo followed behind her, ramming into Scorpius as he went.

As they walked back to their table, an evil grin grew on Hugo's face, although he hid it as soon as Rose looked. He couldn't wait to put the plan into action, and finally teach that git, Malfoy, a lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Any ideas what Rose's cousins plan might be? Or what Scorpius might do to prove to Rose that he wants to be with her? Guess away, and as always let me know what you think!<strong>

**Hopefully I'll have more up by next friday :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Great Hall and Hospital Wing

**Sorry this took so long!**

**Disclaimer: You recognize it, or any avid HP fan recognizes it, and it's JKR's...Not mine **sniff****

* * *

><p>"Rose Weasley, I want to be with you!" The shout echoed across the great hall, and Rose looked down, embarrassed. It was the fifth display so far this week. Each time, Scorpius would get up in the middle of the Slytherin table, cast a silencing charm over the rest of the school and shout. Rose wouldn't move, and after several seconds, Scorpius would take off the spell, and sit back down, never betraying any emotion.<p>

Rose was sure that it was all just a big joke, and she did not want to be prey to a prank. Not to mention the displays were downright embarrassing. It would take more than that to convince Rose that Scorpius really did want to be with her.

Every time Scorpius stood up, Rose could feel her cousins tense all around her. She could tell that if it wasn't for the teachers, Scorpius would probably be in the hospital wing.

On the sixth day, Saturday morning, right before the Gryffindor against Slytherin quidditch match, Scorpius stood up to shout once again. Rose felt her cousins tense all around her, and the moment Scorpius stood on the table, she knew why.

As soon as Scorpius' full weight was on the table, it crashed down, and Scorpius went tumbling with it. There were several screams from the Slytherin table, while most of the Gryffindors were having trouble keeping straight faces.

Rose stood quickly, trying to see if Scorpius was okay. She felt a hand tug at her wrist but she ignored it and ran towards the mess that had once been the Slytherin table. Several other students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had done the same.

Scorpius lay in the middle of the mess, one of his arms bent beneath him. He got up gingery, trying to avoid the mess of splintered wood. As soon as he cleared the mess, he looked up, and his eyes locked onto Rose's.

She had the strong urge to rush forward and hold him, but she could feel her cousins' eyes on her. He walked slowly towards her, and after several seconds, the whole crowd knew where he was headed; they cleared a space around her.

Scorpius raise his arm slowly, as though he was about to stroke her cheek. Before his hand had moved far, however, he cried out in pain.

Rose jumped back in shock, and she saw the hurt in his eyes; although, as he tried to move his arm again, his eyes filled with physical pain. Carefully, he touched his arm.

The teachers had come down from their table, and Mme Wingleburt walked forward now to examine Scorpius' arm. After several moments she turned back to Professor McGonagall, talking in hushed tones to her. Finally, Professor McGonagall nodded and Mme Wingleburt went back to Scorpius, who was trying his best not to move his arm.

"Come with me." Mme Wingleburt led Malfoy out of the hall, presumably up to the hospital wing.

"The rest of you," Professor McGonagall began, "Are to leave the great hall. You will remain in your respective common rooms until we have discovered the cause of this, although I believe that we can be sure there was some sort of sabotage here. Regarding todays match, until Mr Malfoy is fit to play quidditch, the game will be postponed."

There was a communal sigh as student rushed to grab last bits of breakfast before heading back to their common rooms. Rose looked hurriedly at her cousins, sure that they had been the ones who caused this.

"Ms Weasley, a word." Professor McGonagall approached Rose, and Rose gritted her teeth, waiting for the questioning to begin, "Do you have any idea what or who caused this?"

Rose ignored the gnawing feeling in her stomach; she knew exactly who had done it, and why, but she spoke simply.

"No, I'm sorry."

Professor McGonagall looked at her sadly; Rose knew that she knew Rose was lying. She was pretty sure that McGonagall already knew who had weakened the table, and that this whole search was just a formality. Still, there was a possibility that McGonagall would try and pry the words out of her mouth.

"Very well then, if you hear anything, I am sure you will let me know. Mr Malfoy is in the infirmary if you wish t speak with him; although, he will most likely be asleep." With a wave of her hand, McGonagall dismissed Rose.

Rose walked out of the great hall, only to stop as soon as she had reached the entranceway. She had no idea where she was going. The common room was out of the question; she couldn't face her cousins, not after what they had done to Scorpius.

Rose found herself walking aimlessly around the castle, up hallways, then moments later, walking down the same one. She had been walking for a good 15 minutes when she finally stopped, unsure of where she was. After several minutes of retracing her steps, she found herself in a place of the castle that she recognized easily.

She was standing right in front of the hospital wing. Without letting herself think too much about it, Rose walked forward and pushed open the door.

The only occupied bed in the room was Scorpius', at the far end of the long hall. She walked past it, making sure that the door to Mme Wingleburt's office was closed. Then she turned back, looking down at Scorpius.

Other than the arm that was in a sling, he looked fine. His eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell in a peaceful slumber. His lips were slightly parted, and Rose cursed herself for thinking that they looked inviting. But they did.

He looked so calm, lying there. So different from his abundant energy when he was awake. Rose wanted to just sit in the chair and look at him, savouring the moment. But she didn't even know why she was there.

Her family would never forgive her if she was involved in him, heck the only reason they were still talking to her was because they thought he had come on to her, and she had been helpless. She couldn't believe their assumptions.

Sure, she had been unable to resist Scorpius' charm, but she had been the one moaning his name, enjoying spending time with him. With her family, she had always been the smart one, the stable one, who always made the right choice and never did anything stupid.

With Scorpius all that flew out the window. He made her heart beat ten times faster than normal; he gaze made her cheeks burn, and at his touch, her entire body began to tingle and she could feel the effects for hours after. With Scorpius she was daring, she did what she wanted, no what was right. She had fun, and didn't care about the consequences.

Just thinking about their various quick discussions and snogging sessions made her heart skip. She had the strong urge to lean over the bed and kiss him.

Suddenly, she wondered why she didn't just act on the urge. In another moment she was sitting on the bed, careful not to wake him.

Before she could think twice about it, she ducked down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She was about to pull away when he began to kiss her back. She wasn't sure at first; it was just a feather light movement. Then it became stronger, his tongue poking between her lips, begging entrance.

She nearly pulled away in surprise, but then his good arm went around her, holding her closer as their tongues battled for dominance. Somehow, Rose had stretched herself along him, and he had turned on his side to kiss her better.

His good arm was under her waist, keeping her close. Rose felt her arms wrap around his neck, pushing his head closer to hers. The fire that was spreading through her body made it hard to think, but she was sure that she would do anything he asked.

He pulled his mouth away from hers, moving instead to her neck. Rose arched against him as he nibbled on her ear. He cut off her moan before it started by returning to her mouth. Rose was pulling herself closer to him, trying to be as close as possible.

Her chest, stomach and hips were crushed against him, while their legs were tangle through the sheets. Scorpius was about to flip Rose on her back when they heard Mme Wingleburt rummaging around in her office.

In an instant, Rose had jumped up and grabbed her bag. She didn't look back at Scorpius as she ran quietly down the hall towards the door. She had no idea what just happened, but she knew one thing for sure, she needed to avoid Scorpius from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Confusing!<strong>

**Rose has no idea what she is going to do...**

**Scorpius is well... confused to say the least, but we know he does want to be with Rose, even if he doesn't know how to make her understand that...**

**The rest of the Weasleys and Potters hate Scorpius... and will do anything to keep Rose away from him...**

**Review****...**** just because I'm nervous about this chapter****...**** and I hope you all like it... :) But tell me either way!**


	6. Chapter 6: Snogging in Hallways

**Disclaimer: HP not mine.. :(**  
><strong>AN - I am so sorry for the long wait! thank you so much if you are still reading this! I probably don't deserve it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rose avoiding Scorpius lasted about two days after he was out of the hospital wing. He had been trying to get her alone for those two days. While he had been in the hospital wing, he had gotten people to send her notes and such practically begging her to come and visit him. Rose had ignored all his notes and had brushed him off as best as she could in the hallways. But Scorpius was persistent, and Rose couldn't avoid him forever.<p>

She was walking from the library back to her dormitory on the second night when he spotted her. It was the first time she had been out of her common room without someone by her side, and she cursed herself for the slip up as soon as she saw Scorpius.

"Rose," he called out, stepping forward and taking her hand in his, "We need to talk."

"No, Scorpius, we don't need to talk," but she didn't pull her hand away.

"Well, we either need to talk or snog, and I had a feeling that you wouldn't be happy if I just came up and started snogging you," he grinned, but after several seconds, the grin slid off his face, and he became somber, "Rose, we do need to talk. I can't just go around pretending I don't like you. I need you."

Rose couldn't help but laugh at the last statement, "You, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, need me? Yah right." She turned to walk away, but Scorpius still held her hand, "Look, Scorpius, this isn't going to work. Even if I believed that you actually 'need' me, which I don't, there's still all my relatives. Unless you hadn't noticed, they don't really like you."

Scorpius couldn't grin, despite her sarcastic tone. She was serious about that, her family was serious about hating him. He couldn't exactly laugh off the idea of being tortured or attacked by members of her family who seemed to think that he was only playing with her.

"I don't know how to prove that I want to be with you anymore than I already have. Should I take a bullet for you? Fail my classes for you? Get expelled for you? Do some huge prank in your honour? Really. I don't know what you want me to do. And as for your family, if you wanted me, they wouldn't stand in your way."

Scorpius realized too late that wasn't the smartest thing to say. It seemed rather obvious that Rose wasn't willing to go against her family for him, not if she had been trying to avoid him ever since that day in the hospital wing. Speaking of which, he could still remember every moment of that, despite his brain being fuzzed by potion. His mind was replaying the memory when Rose spoke.

"I can't believe that you want me because of my cousins. First off, they hinted that maybe you were just doing this to me to get to them. Secondly, why would you even bother trying at me if you knew they wouldn't approve. I'm hardly worth all the hassle." Rose tried to pull away again, and Scorpius, shocked, let her slip away. She was around the corner when he caught up to her.

"Rose. Wait up, you idiot!"

Rose scoffed as he grabbed her waist and spun her around, "Thanks, dingbat. You really know how to get a girl, don't you. Call her an idiot, and manhandle her." Rose yanked away from him, not wanting to face the fact that just hearing him call her name sent shivers down her spine.

"You don't get it!" Scorpius burst out, "That's why you're an idiot. You don't get it. You don't get how beautiful you are, or how intelligent, or how funny, or how brave, or how endearing you are. And it nearly kills me to see you walk around not knowing that. Why would I go through all this if I didn't think those things? You're right. I wouldn't. But you're amazing in every way, and I would do anything for you."

Rose stood dumbstruck, eyebrows arched, mouth slightly parted in preparation to speak. But words had died in her throat. She swallowed slowly, trying to think of something to say, anything at all, so that she didn't stand here looking like an idiot. Only one word came to mind though.

"Sc – Scorpius." it came out in a bit of a moan. She could say anything else, couldn't move except to stand and stare at the man who had just called her beautiful.

He stepped forward, cautiously. Slowly he raised a hand to her cheek, stroking it softly. He looked afraid, as though he was worried that she would pull away. But his touch spurred Rose into movement. She took a tiny step forward, so that her toes were touching his.

He stopped stroking her cheek and cupped her face in his hand. Rose leaned into his hand, her lips still slightly open from shock. Tentatively she brought one of her hands to his chest. He sighed and she felt his warm breath fan over her face. She realized that Scorpius expected her to push him away, and moved her hand so up and behind his neck.

Slowly, they leaned in, as though it was their first kiss. Their faces were millimeter apart, but their eyes were still open. Rose blinked once, almost as if to say that she was ready. Then She closed her eyes, Scorpius smiled once before closing his own eyes and bridging the gap.

The kiss was slow, careful. It started off as a peck, but soon after, Rose slipped her tongue out. Scorpius moaned softly into her mouth, his other hand moving to her lower back, and pulling her forward gently. Rose's other hand moved to the back of his head, pulling it down slightly.

They were standing in the middle of the hallway, sharing a deep, passionate, heartfelt kiss. And they both meant it. It wasn't something in the heat of the moment. It was a choice, b both of them.

And then a cough came, and they pulled away. Rose looked around and saw Albus. She gulped, stepping out of Scorpius' embrace.

"Albus, I can...explain." she didn't feel like that was the right word, but what else could she say? Albus looked strangely calm, but Rose could see the tightness in his jaw. She took a deep breath, waiting for the explosion.

"Rose," his voice calm out steely, as though he was forcing himself not to yell, "You have a choice to make. Between him, and me. Me and our family. I don't really think that anyone will appreciate a Malfoy in the family."

Rose had begun walking towards him as he spoke. But when he finished, she stopped, halfway between the two boys. They were day and night. One dark haired, tan and lean, but small. The other, blond hair, pale skin, tall and buff. Rose looked from one to the other. How was she supposed to choose between this boy who saw her as amazing, this boy who she couldn't resist even when she tried, this boy she had just made the choice to be with. How could she choose between him and her entire family.

Rose was shaking now. She took a step back, away from both of them. She didn't want to choose. Didn't think she should have to. But somewhere inside, she knew that a decision would have to be made.

But not now, not when she was 16, not in school, not when she had just had the best kiss of her life. Not when she hadn't seen her mother or father in months. She turned and ran, ripping open a tapestry and into the corridor behind it. She didn't stop running until she had reached the gryffindor common room, until she was curled up in a ball in her bed, far away from both boys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - There you have it...Rose is gonna have to choose. I hope her relationship with Scorpius is good enough to make it convincing that she can't decide. Let me know if it isn't and I'll try and figure something out! <strong>

**Once again, sorry for the late update! If you read this and are still sticking with me, thank you so much! I probably don't deserve to be spoiled with reviews, but it's worth asking :) please?**

**Reviews do help me update sooner, despite this last long break!**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

__**AN: Hey I am sooo sorry for the very long wait. But I needed a break fo rmy developing social life and because honestly I was stuck witht his story, and all of my stories. But I'm back now and hopefully you guys like it **

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>:_ The Weasleys and Potters all hate Scorpius and his whole family, except Rose. She can't seem to stay away from him. But then Albus offers her an ultimatum: her entire family (who she never really felt like she fit in with), or Scorpius (who makes her feel special)_

Now what? What the hell was she supposed to do now? It wasn't like she could just make this decision. No, she needed to take a walk, to take some time and think about all of this. She climbed out of bed and made her way slowly to the bathroom. She had been crying for ages, she was sure she looked awful.

The mirror agreed with her, mascara was in pools beneath her eyes and her hair was a mess. Well, no matter how bad she felt, Rose wouldn't let the rest of the school know it. She took a nice long shower and brushed her hair. Make up was a no, just in case she cried again. She pulled on one of her old black hoodies and some long jeans before daring to leave the dorm. It was only October, but the air was already crisp, and it seemed like it could snow any moment.

Rose kept her head down as she escaped from the school, any redhead that she saw caused her to start and pull her hood even further over her head. Finally she made it outside, the chill air a relief on her hot skin. Rose wandered across the grounds very slowly all the while thinking to herself.

She was 6 when she had first realized that she didn't fit in.

"_Come on Rose! The game is on, and we're going to miss watching those ewwy Voldemort supporters get their arses beat!"_

"_I'm not in the mood, Hugo, besides, you know they aren't Voldemort supporters, just cause it's mostly ex-Slytherins on the team doesn't mean they support him."_

"_Oh don't be a slouch Rosie Posie, those Slytherins," all shuddered as he said the word, "are disgusting Voldemort supporters. If you don't agree then maybe you should get sorted into Slytherin!"_

"_Alby, be nice, even Rose isn't bad enough to be in Slytherin." that was James. Even he thought it was absurd that she didn't agree that all Slytherins were Voldemort supporters, and he was the oldest. He should have been more mature._

Her cousins and brother had ignored her for over a week after that, and when her parents asked why they were told that Rose liked Voldemort. It had taken Rose at least another month to convince her Dad that it wasn't true.

After that, the topic was dropped, only brought up again when she was 11 and just boarding the Hogwarts express for the first time.

"_Can you believe it, Dad said it would be okay if I was sorted into Slytherin. Honestly, I would never forgive myself if I was though."_

"_Why not, Al? It doesn't seem so bad?" _

"_Oh Rosie Posie don't be silly. I don't care what Dad said, you know that Slytherins hurt all of our parents, how could they be good?"_

"_But that was different Al, these ones aren't their parents. This isn't the war."_

"_Oh stop talking such nonsense Rosie Posie, that's just silly. And if you really think so, then why don't you go find some other Voldemort supporters to sit with?"_

As she remembered that train ride, she realized that it was also the first time that she had properly met Scorpius, and that he had made her feel special even then.

_All the compartments were full, and there Rose was, still wandering the halls, trunk in hand. She was almost at the end of the train when she saw someone she thought she recognized. It was the blonde boy that her father had pointed out to her on the platform. She opened the compartment door carefully._

"_Hello, is there any space in here?" Rose wasn't too shy, but she definitely wasn't the most confident person. The room was full from what she could see, but if maybe one or two people moved over then she could fit._

"_Actually yeah," It was the blonde haired boy that spoke, "but if you insult any of us, or Slytherin, then you're out of here, I know the reputation the Weasleys have." _

"_Don't worry, I'm not like the rest of my family."_

"_Okay then, Kathryn and Josh, why don't you move over a bit and this one can sit down?" _

At 11 years old, that was the equivalent of Scorpius offering to beat up anyone who offended her. She had thought she had found some good friends in that compartment, but then she was sorted into Gryffindor with her family, and her new friends were sorted into Slytherin and there wasn't much time for that any more.

As the years went on, Rose's disagreements with her family just got worse. The boys didn't grow out of their prejudice, and no matter how hard Rose tried to fit in, by helping with pranks and the like, she never really did. Things with Scorpius had changed though. He had gone from being a confident and sweet boy to a slightly more cocky and troubled one, but that hadn't stopped Rose from liking him, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

She remembered 5th year only too vividly. _It was the Christmas Ball, and she could go for the first time. Scorpius had gone with one of his slags, some time in 5__th__ year he had grown muscles and started looking like a man, something every girl in the castle seemed to notice. Rose was going with a group of girls. No boy had asked her, something she was all to aware of when she walked past the rest of her family. _

_Scorpius and his slag were on their way to leaving the ball when Rose's entire family decided to mess with him. They levitated the glasses of water and pumpkin juice from around the room to above Scorpius' head. They then proceeded to empty the contents of the glasses on top of him. _

_Scorpius had been about to pick a fight, something he knew Rose disliked, when he saw her face. She was looking at him in shock, anger at her cousins clear on her face, along with the fear of a fight. She and Scorpius had locked eyes for a moment before he had walked out, leaving his slag and her entire family behind._

Somehow everything had been simpler back then. But now they were both confused, Rose was confused at any rate. She had no idea what to do. Just as she was about to stamp her foot in frustration from it all, she heard a voice calling her name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey I really hope you liked it. Let me know if you did or didn't in reviews? Who do you think rose heard coming? the more guesses I get the faster I'll upload more? :) (Yeah reviews and alerts encourage me :P) Anyway have a good holiday if i don't post snother before then.<strong>

**- FTLOS  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Choosing

**AN: Okay, I had a really tough time writing this chapter. I deleted it and rewrote t a bunch of times. I'm still not thrilled with it, but I'm okay with it. I hope you guys like it though :)**

* * *

><p>Turning around and pulling back her hood it took her a few seconds to adjust to the light. Finally the person got closer and Rose realized who it was. Kathryn: one of Scorpius' friends, real friends, not one of his conquests.<p>

"Oh, Kathryn, hi. What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to follow you, it's just you dropped your notebook a while back and I thought you might be needing it," she held out the black leather book that Rose kept in this sweater, "Don't worry, I didn't read any of it."

Rose tried to smile as she took the book back, but she was still trying to process everything.

"I won't disturb you any more, you seem troubled. Good luck with whatever it is though, and let me know if you need to talk. I know we aren't that close but you've never done anything against me." Kathryn was already on her way back to the castle when Rose stopped her.

"Wait, Kathryn, maybe we could talk?" The taller dark-haired girl turned around, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, of course, what's it about?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Rose bit her lip in apprehension

"Come on Rose, who would I tell? Your family has made it nearly impossible for anyone in Slytherin to have friends from other houses."

Rose winced slightly. She hated what her family had done, and didn't like belonging to them. But still they were family, she didn't like having them insulted.

"I am sorry about that. I'm not my family, I hope you know that."

"That's true. Sorry, that was harsh. I know you aren't like them."

"Thanks." Rose smiled ruefully.

"So what is it you were thinking about?"

"My family. And Scorpius."

Kathryn remained quiet, waiting for Rose to elaborate.

"Albus is making me choose between them."

Still Kathryn remained silent. The silence dragged on until Rose spoke again.

"Can you help me decide?"

"Rose, you know I can't make the decision for you."

"But, you can help, right? Please? I just, I don't know what to do." Rose couldn't stop the desperation from slipping into her voice.

"You can only do what makes you happy, whatever that is."

Rose stood silent; she knew what made her happy.

"But what about the long-term. What happens if he won't make me happy in the long run?"

Kathryn smiled kindly, she couldn't help but feel bad for Rose, "Well who says you have to decide now?"

"Albus." Rose sighed heavily. Stupid Albus.

"So all you have to do is convince Albus that you decided. And keep the other part alive in secret."

"You mean, date Scorpius in secret?" A small glimmer of hope had appeared in Rose's eyes. She just had to hope that Scorpius would agree to the plan.

"Well at least until you know who you want to choose, or until your family gives him a chance." Kathryn smiled encouragingly at Rose. They both wanted what was best for Scorpius, and they both liked each other, even if they hadn't spoken to each other in years.

"Thank you Kathryn, really." Rose paused, unsure whether or not to embrace Kathryn, "I have to go find Scorpius. Let me know if there's anything I can do to repay you." She gave Kathryn a quick hug before turning away.

Rose ran back into the castle, leaving Kathryn standing there slightly shocked. Rose was at the front doors when she realized that she couldn't just go find Scorpius. She suspected Albus would have something to say to her. So, instead, she slowly made her way to her dorm room, trying to think how best to tell Scorpius.

She was almost at Gryffindor common room when she ran smack into Albus. Her smile immediately fell from her face.

"Rose." He nodded curtly before beginning to walk away.

"Wait, Al!" He stopped and turned around at her words, his mouth a thin line. "Look, I know it would be wrong of me to choose Scorpius over my family. So, I'm not going to. I want to choose my family. That's not saying I hate Scorpius. But I won't see him if it means losing you."

Before Rose could move Albus had taken two steps forward and lifted her high into the air hugging her tightly as he did.

"Thank the founders Rose! I know you liked him, but I mean he's a Slytherin they're bound to disappoint you. I just wanted to protect you, and oh I'm so glad you chose us!"

Rose forced a smile onto her face as Albus gave her another hug. "Oh, and be sure to tell Hugo and Fred, and everyone."

Rose smiled until Albus was out of sight. Thinking about it now, she wasn't sure she could do this whole secret relationship thing. Lying to her family, over and over again. Hearing them say how happy they were that she was safely away from Scorpius. Well she didn't even know if Scorpius would say yes to Kathryn's idea. She would have to figure that out soon.

Walking into the Gryffindor common room, Rose sighed. Her entire family was there, which meant that she would have to pretend to dislike Slytherins and Scorpius. She plopped down on the couch next to Fred, determined to play her part.

"Hello," she smiled brightly at them all.

"Rose?" Hugo turned to her with a questioning look on his face, "What are you doing here? Albus told us you had a decision to make, we figured you would choose Scorpius."

"What? Choose him over my family. I wouldn't do that! That's crazy."

"And our dear Rose has finally come to her senses." Lily chirped happily while Fred squashed Rose in a hug.

"Good choice Rose. You deserve a million times better than that scumbag."

Rose hid a wince as Fred spoke. No matter how many times she had heard it before, this time was worse. Because this time she couldn't say anything back. She had to sit there and pretend to hate Scorpius, the man who made her happier than any of her family did.

Lily smirked at Rose while the rest of the group prattled on about how evil Slytherins were. Lily had always been more observant than the rest, and Rose was beginning to feel uncomfortable under her gaze, but she couldn't leave without rousing suspicion.

Rose hardly dared to move as she sat there. It was nearly dinner time when she decided she could leave without making Lily suspicious.

"Hey, guys I'm really glad I chose you but I just realized how little I've talked to mom and dad recently. I should go write them a letter. I'll be back later."

Rose stood up quickly, trying to escape before anyone could ask any questions.

"Wait, Rose" Hugo stopped her in her tracks, "tell them I say hi."

Rose nodded before ducking into the dormitory, away from their prying eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so there it is. Did you guys like Kathryn? I just decided that Rose needed some friends. And what about Lily? I know there isn't much about her but do you want me to add more? Also what do you think Scorpius is going to say to Rose's proposition? <strong>

**Please review and let me know! :)**

** - FTLOS**

**Oh, and I promise promise promise smut in the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Room of Requirement

**AN: Hey so here's the newest installment. Hope you guys like it :) please read and reviews. :) And Sorry I uploaded the wrong chapter at first. Don't know how I made that mistake. Thank you so much for letting me know... This is the right one though :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Scorpius opened the window slowly, recognizing the owl as a school one, which meant that someone from inside the castle wanted to talk to him. He sighed as the owl pecked at his ear, obviously hungry. Scorpius fed it a treat before unfolding the note and reading it.<p>

_S,_

_We have to talk. Don't answer this; I'll explain if you decide to come tonight. 11pm, outside the Room of Requirement._

_R_

_PS. That's my owl, Darrel._

Scorpius groaned at the cryptic letter. He was a sucker for curiosity, which meant he would be at the room of requirement tonight at 11 waiting for Rose to show up, whether he wanted to or not. He bit his lip anxiously, letting Darrel, the owl fly back out of the still open window.

He had another two hours before he could leave. What was he supposed to do until then? He supposed girls would start getting ready, but he wasn't a girl, and for the first time in his life, there was only one girl that he really wanted to see. He paced back and forth along his dorm room floor.

He sat down to do homework three times, each time failing miserably and standing back up again. He couldn't think. He couldn't focus. What was it that Rose had to talk to him about, and why was she being so cryptic? She could be open about it if she had chosen her family. And she could be open about it if she had chosen him, so what was this need for secrecy.

The hours seemed to be years, the hands on the clock seemingly unmoving. Finally, at a quarter to eleven, Scorpius ducked out of the dorm room. He passed the rest of his year in the common room, talking by the fire. Kathryn eyed him knowingly, but he ignored her, too anxious to stop and talk.

He made it to the room of requirement in record time, and without any sightings of Filch. In fourth year he had memorized the old man's pathway for patrolling and now he could easily avoid him.

The sight of Rose nearly took his breath away; he had never met anyone who could make him so nervous. But he wouldn't let that show. He smiled at her, trying to keep the instinctive cocky side out, while still trying to convey his confidence. It seemed to work as Rose smiled back at him. She didn't speak until she had paced back and forth and entered the room.

The floor was covered in a thick rug, and there was a couch on which they could sit, as well as two plush chairs. Scorpius wondered if Rose had pictured this exact layout. It was obvious that she was nervous from the way she stood back awkwardly and waited for him to take a seat. But Scorpius stayed standing.

"I'm not sitting until I know which you decided." Scorpius wasn't standing close to her, but he wasn't standing far away either. He wanted to be at a safe distance no matter what decision she had made. Sitting down would solidify his position, making it more difficult for him to leave.

Rose's voice was small, her shoulders slightly hunched. This wasn't the confident Rose that Scorpius was used to. "I didn't choose. I want both."

Scorpius sighed, that didn't help his situation at all. But the scarred look on Rose's face made the decision for him. He moved over and sat on the couch, patting the seat beside him. Rose took it, looking somewhat relieved. She had relaxed slightly the moment she saw him, but she wouldn't be able to relax fully until she knew what he thought of her plan.

"But Albus won't let you have both, will he?" He smiled at her, trying to ease the tension. The way they were sitting was awkward, neither of the sure of the boundaries at the moment.

"He won't. He says one or the other. But, you don't say that, do you?" This seemed such a scary question to Rose that Scorpius almost hugged her and told her that everything would be all right.

"Of course not, Rose. You shouldn't have to decide while you're in school, or ever for that matter." Rose visibly relaxed, leaning against him in relief.

"That's what Kathryn said. She came up with an idea for me Scorpius. It would only be short-term. But it would help me figure out what I really want."

Scorpius realized that must have been why Kathryn was giving him a knowing look when he left. He would have to thank her later, if this idea was any good at least.

"Look, Scorpius, I really do like you. And I do want to be with you, but I can't abandon my family for something that isn't even a relationship. I need to know more about you and about my family. Then I can try to decide. So Kathryn came up with the idea that until that happens, I can date you in secret? I know it's not what you wanted. But I would be your girlfriend. We would talk and kiss and get to know each other and go on dates. But it would all be in secret. If that's okay with you?"

Rose had blurted out the words; afraid she wouldn't speak if she didn't say them. She waited anxiously while Scorpius tried to comprehend what she had said. After a minute Rose stood up, nearly in tears.

"I'm sorry… I presumed…I shouldn't have… I'll go." Rose was almost at the door when Scorpius fully comprehended the whole thing. In a moment he had his hands on her waist, spinning her towards him and holding her close.

Rose nearly collapsed against him, her whole body going limp with relief. She was fully relaxed again. Relaxed enough to notice the small spark that had kindled in her stomach from the moment she saw him. The spark that let her know that she was wanted, and that made her think about how wonderful he was. How he was funny, charming, attractive and confident, and under that he was sweet, nervous, and human.

Without letting her go, Scorpius moved them back to the couch. Rose sat on his lap, her head still buried in his chest in relief. Finally, she looked up at Scorpius to see him grinning down at her.

"So, Rose Weasley, would you like to be my secret girlfriend?"

Without answering, she kissed him. She was obviously enthusiastic, but the kiss still started off slow and careful, as though it was their first one. Steadily, it became more heated, with his tongue sliding out of his mouth to tease her bottom lip. Her hands found their way into his hair, bringing his mouth harder against hers, demanding more.

He dared to explore further, both with his hands and tongue. One hand slid to her lower back, under her shirt, pulling her closer to him. Rose shifted, straddling him to allow for him to pull her still closer.

His other hand moved slowly up from her waist, cupping her boob and massaging it before moving to fiddle with the neckline of her shirt. Slowly it moved along her neck, leaving shivers. He broke out of their kiss to follow his hand with his mouth. A hot trail of kisses wound their way around her neck. He kissed right beneath her ear, and then he kissed along her cheek, breathing heavily near her ear and causing her to roll her head back and bite her lip. His hand came to rest tangled in her hair, bringing her lips crashing back against his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey it worked! Now how long do you guys think this will last? Any doubts about it? What do you want to see more of? More kissing? More talking? Anything? I'd be happy to try and get some in...<strong>

**Please Review and Hope you liked it :)**

** - FTLOS**


End file.
